Not Yet Broken
by SilverTippedTongue
Summary: Despite winning the war Hermione isn't winning in life. Desperate for a change she seeks out a new world to explore. Maybe along the way she can fix the cracks in her armour, or at least have help doing so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I Don't Own Anything. I make no money and they aren't my characters. 

This is completely different for both universes and I've only kept what I like and I changed what I didn't :) I hope you like my changes too. 

She couldn't believe she was going to leave. She'd finally made her peace with the people who had wronged her, and she knew she needed to find herself a new place in the world. But maybe not her world.

Hermione Granger had always lived her life striving to prove that she belonged. Now, looking over the evidence she had complied, she realised she had been trying too hard to prove something that didn't matter to people who didn't really care.

The warm welcome she had received from the Weasley's had dried up as her relationship with Ron had. Her inability to reproduce as a result of the war had turned Ron and Molly cold and the rest were tired of fighting altogether so they simply accepted the new distance created.

Harry had Ginny and that relationship suffered too. As he hadn't known love for the most part of his life Harry was hard pressed to do anything against the collective shun of Hermione, lest he lost them himself. Thankfully Harry's brush with evil hadn't ruined his chances of reproducing as the swell of Ginny's belly clearly demonstrated.

Nothing much had changed regarding attitudes in the Ministry a few years after the War and Hermione's blood status was drawn even more into the spotlight as she again strove to change something she knew deep, deep down couldn't be changed. The pitying looks as she left the Wizengamot time and time again with knocked back legislation hanging limply in her hand, head low and eyes brimming with unshed tears just pushed her towards the choice to leave.

It wasn't that she wanted to go back to the Muggle world. In fact, she abhorred the idea. After knowing that such spectacular magic existed she couldn't go back to pretending to be ordinary. She'd heard about a place where magic existed in a way she hadn't seen before and had immediately gotten in contact with someone who could get her in. Thankfully there were avenues she could use that didn't hold the same prejudice as more mainstream ones.

"You're a million miles away Hermione," the soft voice drifted into Hermione's musing and pulled her gently out of them.

"Sorry Luna, you know how I get when I'm starting something new," she replied smiling at the other girl. Being drawn out of her thoughts the room once again caught her attention. The bright teal and cheerful yellow walls clashed charmingly with the almost blinding, shiny, white accent pieces in a way that was both over-stimulating and calming. It was decidedly Luna and Hermione wondered how Rolf felt about the décor.

"So, you nearly ready? We have the portkey set up for tomorrow morning, just as the sun is rising. We can do the transformation then or we can do it tonight, after or before dinner it's up to you, so you have a bit of time to adjust to the changes. I know Father, Rolf and Newt are eager to see how you adapt," Luna twittered as she glided around the kitchen putting bits and pieces into a knapsack. Thanks to Hermione's undetectable extension charm she was fitting far more than anyone could imagine, even Hermione's eyes widened as a full bag of potatoes went in, followed but an absurd number of wine bottles.

"Do you anticipate me needing to host a feast Luna? Why on earth would I need that many potatoes or wine for that matter," Hermione said with a slightly worried tone, getting more worried by the minute as she watched several tea sets vanish into the bag followed by a startling number of tea boxes and condiments. "I'm sure they have food there, they won't starve me".

"We don't know how long you'll be gone or when I'll get to visit. You know I can't change until after the boys are born. Besides, you never know when you're going to want a taste of home. Merlin knows you love this wine, and this Fire whiskey," she muttered the last bit as she slipped into three very large bottles of Ogden's finest Fire whiskey.

"Luna. Are you home? I was just calling past to…. Oh, hello Hermione."

"Ginny," Hermione said in greeting, not liking the tone Ginny's voice had taken when she'd realised Hermione was in the room. She liked it even less when she saw that Ginny's eyes hardened and narrowed as footsteps came closer from the front door. Harry's expression answered any questions Hermione might have had. Guilt had flooded his eyes before he suddenly shoved it back, adopting a blank and haughty look she recognised as Severus'. This quick flip and the similarity of the recreation to their ex-professor's signature look made Hermione worry Harry had been spending too long delving into Severus' memories. She stored that away to send someone to check on him later.

"Hermione, we didn't realise you were going to be here," Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, well I don't have to let you know when I'm visiting a friend now do I," she put the emphasis on friend and got a sick satisfaction from watching them both flinch. Luna, on the other hand, wasn't going to stand for such ridiculous hostility around her unborn babies.

"Ginny, Harry. While it's lovely to see you both your presence has made my current company uncomfortable and as Hermione was here first I must ask you to leave. If you'd like to come back tomorrow afternoon, then we can discuss whatever it is you wanted to discuss. As you decided to abandon your thoughts in favour of hostility I can see that it wasn't an emergency and can wait. I'll show you out," by the time she'd finished talking, Luna had managed to guide Ginny and Harry back down the hall and into the foyer to say goodbye.

Hermione left alone in the kitchen, dropped her head into her hands and stared into the tea in front of her. She didn't realise she was crying until she noticed the ripples in the tea as her tears fell. Just as she straightened and wiped her face with the sleeves of her cardigan she was engulfed in a large motherly hug that smelt like home. In reality, it smelt like Luna, a mix of earl grey tea and wild animal.

"Thanks, Luna, but you know I could have gone out the back to see the boys or something. You needn't turn away your friends just because I'm here," Hermione said pulling back. She had insisted that Luna not take sides, the more friends you have the better.

"You're a fool Hermione, there is no way I'd ever send you away in favour of anyone who could treat a friend the way they have. Besides, you're a much better influence on my boys," Luna finished with a kiss on Hermione's cheek and a with a cheeky grin she continued, "Rolf will be home soon anyway, and he doesn't like them, he thinks Ginny is shallow and Harry is cold."

"Oh, speaking of Harry being cold. I think we need to send someone to check on his pensive usage. He's getting more and more of Severus' bad traits every time I see him. I'd normally just ask Severus himself, but he hasn't replied to my last owl. Draco maybe? I know they've been getting along now that they are helping look after Teddy." Her tone was one Luna recognised as protective.

"I'll get onto it as soon as you're gone tomorrow, I might invite Draco around at the same time…accidentally of course." Luna placated conspiratorially. She wanted as Hermione's shoulders lost their tension.

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the back door and the entrance of Luna's husband, father and grandfather in law. All three men were wearing knee-high wellingtons, oversized coats and big grins on their faces ad they chattered excitedly. The straw that adorned each of them in different places brought a shared smile to Hermione's and Luna's faces.

"Next thing you know, Hermione, they'll be bringing the entire barn in with them, not just the bedding," Luna laughed as she pulled the straw from her husband's hair. Everyone laughed along with her as the other two men started getting their own straw out.

"So, Miss Granger…" Newt Scamander started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Please Mr Scamander, I've told you a million times to call me Hermione," she chided.

"And I have responded in kind. The day you call me Newt is the day I call you Hermione. As I was saying, do you have any idea when you'd like to begin the transformation? It may take you a little while to adjust to the change," he noted as Luna handed him a cup of tea.

"Luna said we could do the transformation tonight to give me time to give me some time to get used to it, I think that's a great idea. I just have to put a few more things in the bags Luna has packed before I do. If you'll excuse me I'll do that now, so we can start as soon as possible," she excitedly babbled. Hermione left the kitchen and went up a skinny spiralled staircase and along a hallway to the room she had been borrowing for the past week. She'd picked this room because it has been the least…exciting. The walls were a vibrant coral but the multiple greys that decorated the room softened it. Luna had explained that her mother while being as lively and creative as Luna, had understood that not everyone needed the stimulation she did. The room had been created and left empty since.

Out of a drawer she had commandeered Hermione pulled several photo albums and a few notebooks, some empty some full. She refused to flick through them yet as she knew seeing all the memories would weaken her resolve to leave. They ended up in a bag that held all her books, potions ingredients and clothes. Everything else was in the one Luna had packed. It dawned on Hermione that she had just left Luna with no supervision and a bag that had no limit on what it could hold. It wouldn't surprise her if when she opened her bag later a Thestral burst out. She smiled to herself as she took one last look around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind then headed back downstairs as calmly as she could manage.

When she got back to the kitchen the other bag was sitting on the table next to a lime green box finished with a neon pink bow. The four other occupants of the kitchen were beaming in a way that made Hermione wary.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"I think it's a present, but you never know," Luna replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and approached the bench. Reaching for the present she checked she was to open it now by looking at Luna. The nod she got set to pulling off the ribbon. When the lid came off and she pulled back the paper folded over the top, Hermione felt herself start crying again. Damn her emotions. Sitting in the box was an outfit. The fabric was a beautiful mix of forest, emerald and mint green and felt like butter-soft leather to the touch. Taking a closer look, she could see that it was indeed a type of leather but without the rest of the animal, she wasn't able to tell what kind. The top had a sweetheart neckline and was tight to the waist before flowing gently. The back was longer than the front. The bottoms appeared to be skin-tight pants that Hermione could see had a wand holster built in. The boots were made of the same material though tougher to the touch and instead of the greens was a mix of black and greys.

"Oh, you really didn't have to, this is amazing. I couldn't possibly accept this. I can tell that the material is magical, I can't…" her refusal was broken by the men making the same brushing it off gesture that caught her off guard. "I just… ok. Thank you. This is lovely. Should I put it on before the transformation?" she asked acquiescing.

"yes, we thought that it would be prudent as it's charmed and will accommodate the changes nicely. We couldn't assume anything else would be up to the challenge," Xenophilious said. Changing took not time and the clothes magically adjusted to Hermione's size. As she came back out she received a hug from Xeno, Rolf and Newt before turning to Luna.

"You look stunning. Beating the men off with sticks you'll be," Luna said coming to give Hermione a hug.

"If by sticks you mean my wand then yes, but only because that's how I defend myself anyway Luna," tutted into her friend's hair as they let the embrace go on. Neither knowing when they'd next be able to do so.

Stepping back and smiling at one another Luna lead Hermione out the back by the hand. She positioned her on a special platform that focused earth energy, according to Xeno, and then handed her both bags. Once she was standing back with the rest all four pulled their wands and began chanting. The mist that enclosed Hermione robbed her of her vision and there was the feeling of being squeezed before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt warm as she woke. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her, but she couldn't remember going to bed or having blankets that felt like this for that matter. Her groggy mind began to panic when she couldn't push the blankets off her before she heard a voice.

"Relax Hermione. Brightest witch of her age huh? Calm down and try something other than pushing," the voice was sweet and faint like it was coming from the other side of a wall made of wool. She couldn't quite place it yet.

Her mind was shaking off the sleep induced haze and was catching up with her body. During the war, she had a habit of taking stock of all her body parts and how they felt to know exactly how far she could push her body that day before succumbing to exhaustion. Upon going through her list, she discovered a couple of appendages she hadn't had before. Protruding from her shoulder blades were extra bits. Paying closer attention, she followed the sensations from bases to along and around her. It only took a moment more to process what she was feeling.

Wings.

Now that she knew what she was wrapped in she tried to move the wings without pushing on them. It took her ten minutes to be able to control them enough to get them to unfurl. She stood and wobbled. Before falling she was caught by a large, warm pillow. Wait, not a pillow. Pillows don't have bones. She looked down to see herself clinging to a hand. Following the hand up the arm and to face of a grinning Luna.

"I knew you'd be able to do it. never a challenge you can't face," Luna said. Despite the size difference, Luna's voice hadn't been booming. It had sounded exactly how it had before Hermione had changed. While Luna had been talking, Hermione had straightened herself and adjusted to being awake, as well as being only 5cm tall.

"I have to assume that everything went well since I'm not dead... I'm not dead, right?" she queried. Hermione used her normal voice because she had to assume that there was a spell allowing them to communicate easily.

"The spell worked perfectly. You have been shrunk and grown wings. You should be able to fly soon once you get a bit of blood pumping through them. Your magic should be the same but obviously mainly for people your size. I doubt a stinging hex on me would be any more than an ant bite to me. We ran diagnostics spells, and everything settled well so you shouldn't have any medical problems. Do you want to see your wings? I've never seen anything like them. You should have seen Grandfather, he nearly had a conniption when we picked you up," Luna giggled, remembering.

"I would love to see them, I can only see grey," Hermione lamented. Without even getting up Luna popped a small beauty mirror on the counter for Hermione to look at. As Hermione turned she gasped. Her wings were stunning if she did say so herself. The top wings ran wide but pointed at the top, nearly creating a spiral but not quite looping enough. The bottom was more circular than anything else, the edges were smooth. The most striking thing was the colour. Despite Hermione's love of deeper more jewel tones, her wings were anything but. Resembling the colours of the kitchen her Wings were mainly a vibrant teal with white and yellow highlights. They were hypnotising.

"You might find yourself a butterfly husband with those," came the joke from Newt. Channelling Tinkerbelle Hermione poked her tongue out at him and they all laughed.

"what time is it? Have you guys eaten? I hope you weren't waiting up for me?" Hermione hated to be an inconvenience.

"well, I wouldn't call it waiting up exactly. We took shifts to make sure you were ok. You were out for about 12 hours. We all had dinner and slept and now it's about time to head through the portkey actually," Rolf said checking his watch.

"not hungry, but I would like to try flying before we go, just in case," she said with a shrug. Everyone nodded, and Hermione took a moment to concentrate. She could feel the air around her wings. She could feel the muscles she needs to pull. The adjusted them, drawing them in and out fore she began to flap. Her feet left the table and she opened her eyes and grinned as she rose higher. She allowed herself to get above everyone's head before she took off. Her flight was shuddering to begin with but smoothed out as made some practice laps. She wasn't an expert by any means, but she could manage the flying. It was weird. She didn't feel the fear that stopped her from jumping on a broom. Maybe it was the control she had over all the aspects because they were part of her body.

Pleased with her new ability Hermione landed on Luna's should.

"I think I'm ready to go if you are." Everyone responded to Hermione in the affirmative.

"Positive you're able to portkey Luna?" Newt asked

Luna grumbled very quietly to Hermione about knowing what she was able to do as she walked around collecting her bits and pieces before handing them to Rolf.

The group made their way to the garden before everyone grabbed onto a rake, Hermione perched on Luna's wrist clinging with all her might to the wooden handle as it flung them far away.

The landing was less than stellar for Hermione. As the rest landed she was jolted and fell, a small scream leaving her before she remembered her wings. The sudden stop shook her brain and she felt a wave of dizziness.

"Well, at least we know that port-keying has the same effect on me when I'm this size as it does when I'm my regular size. How's everyone else?" she asked flitting from shoulder to shoulder checking that her family were ok.

They'd ended up in a field. It was full of high grass and wildflowers. Hermione could smell the freshness of the air surrounding her, the smell of the dirt cutting through, the sweetness of the flowers and the acidic green of the grass. It was heady, and she landed on a nearby flower to keep from falling out of the sky.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you. The welcoming party did go to the other designated field," a voice Hermione didn't recognise said. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting to hear, but the gravelly Scottish voice hadn't been it. Peaking out of her flower, Hermione's eyes narrowed in on the newcomer to the group. he was stick thin and gangly. His wings were long, skinny and tattered. His shoulders were built up with overlapping plates, his head was covered in the same. She couldn't make out minute details from this distance but overall, he looked, weathered.

"Ah, Mr King, lovely to see you again. I trust that the kingdoms are getting along well again," Luna asked, extending her hand and allowing the stranger to rest.

"things are… strained, since Marianne left. We are trying our best to maintain a working relationship, but Dawn isn't exactly a commanding leader," his voice was enthralling Hermione decided. Her mind flew back to Severus. His voice was so different but had the same effect on her, it tightened her throat a little and dried her mouth. His dejected tone did nothing to detract from the allure. Hermione realised she'd been daydreaming and now everyone was calling her name.

"Here! Sorry, just daydreaming, don't mind me," she apologised flitting up out of her flower and whizzing over to the group. she stopped just in front of the stranger. She smiled, and he glared. "I'm Hermione, ill be staying with you for the foreseeable future," she said extending her hand and ignoring his glare. He didn't take her hand and it dropped back to her side. Now she was frowning and when she looked into his eyes she discovered that his eye colour matched the feeling she was getting from him. It was glacial. It caused her to shiver.

"You're the one staying? Miss Lovegood, you said that she was a steadfast scholar, not a chirpy socialite. If I wanted another of those I'd just make a clone of Dawn," he said darting away from Hermione and staying level with Luna's eyes. Well, she never. Instantly she bristled, and her hair started to spark a little. Her mouth opened to respond with venom she usually only used when she wanted to get her way with Severus or Lucius but thought better of doing so and amended her statement. Her tone became frigid as she replied.

"Since you seem to be unable to recognise a person being friendly, I fell like majority of my dealing should be with this Dawn person you keep mentioning. I'm sure I'll be able to find my own way to the kingdom, no need to stay and escort me." She turned from him in clear dismissal and fluttered to Newt to begin her goodbyes. Her sudden departure caused her to miss the affronted look on his face and the way Luna had to hold him back. Her conversation with Newt and now Rolf was enough of a distraction for Luna to have a word.

"I understand that this is not your cup of tea Mr King but please understand that anything you give you will get back and there will be no one to blame but yourself. She has a hard shell and you just made any interaction you have with Hermione a hundred times more difficult than it needed to be. Try and fix it, or the time she spends here will be miserable," the tone in Luna's voice was one he hadn't heard in all their meetings and he decided that he should probably heed her warning.

"I'll apologise, and I'm sorry for offending you Miss Lovegood. Please offer my farewells. I'll go as Miss Granger suggested but I'll make sure she gets to the kingdom safely," he responded with a slight bow and zoomed off.

"Are you sure this is going to work Luna? I'm not sure I'm welcomed here. I can't go through that again," Hermione murmured, coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Hermione, I think you're going to find yourself very welcomed. Trust me?"

"More than anyone Luna, you know that. Ok, I'll give it a go, but if I call it short I call it short. No questions?"

"No questions. Now toddle off, you have a kingdom to find," Luna said grinning as Hermione smiled and vanished almost instantly. They never said goodbye because they'd always see each other again.


End file.
